


Foundation

by BunsterKeaton



Category: Gaia Online, gaia manga
Genre: Death, Gen, WIP, assassinations, my usual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsterKeaton/pseuds/BunsterKeaton
Summary: An old wip of an assignment Zhivago goes on. I only got my intro but i think posting it here will motivate me to complete it someday.Edit: apparently this got featured on AO3 tag of the day and since this is such a fucking WIP please check out my other fics! They also have murder! I promise!





	Foundation

He was a stiff man. Bachelor. Huge two-story home. Five rooms on the ground floor and a hall that leads to two bedrooms (each with their own perspective bathroom and walk in closet). An office and a room he hasn’t figured it’s use for. But for now, spare items and concepts litter it. The two rooms lead to a patio where you can sunbathe or paint or whatever you do that isn’t watching people from the roof. The master bedroom has a newly installed sunroof. Which the assassin deemed stupid. But it wasn’t Zhivago’s house so he his opinion on the matter is moot.

  
Zhivago knew enough of the targets house to navigate it. He’d prefer a surprise of environments, but it he didn’t want to argue with the Don on what he needs to know.  
The target, the stiff and soon to be stiffer. He is to be not an architect. House wasn’t of his design apparently, but a pet project he took on. Houses that were his were Edmunds, Johnny’s, and whispers circled he had a hand in a hideous tower.  
This is for information, he didn’t need to die-necessarily- just break into the spare room where ideas, concepts and plans are. Then Zhivago would have a better layout for his personal project.

But kill the architect and the building would come crumbling. And he loved watching things falling apart.

And the architect had that kinda face you wanted to slam into the marble tile he designed himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh if it intrigued you let me know c honestly idk if its worth it to continue etcetc


End file.
